


[podfic] The Accidental Roommates AU - Part Two

by bedlamsbard, reena_jenkins



Series: The Accidental Roommates AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion of Past Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Happy Ending, ISB Cadet Hera Syndulla, Imperial AU, Inquisitor Trainee Kanan Jarrus, Mission Fic, Podfic, Reunion, Tumblr Fic, alternate universe - imperials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Hera, I am very disappointed in you.”Hera did her best not to flinch at the words, sitting with her back poker-straight and her hands folded in her lap.  When Agent Beneke didn’t go on, she said, trying not to let her voice shake, “It isn’t against regulations.”
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: The Accidental Roommates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] The Accidental Roommates AU - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Accidental Roommates AU - Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576106) by bedlamsbard. 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** tumblr fic, Alternate Universe, alternate universe - imperials, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Imperial AU, ISB Cadet Hera Syndulla, Inquisitor Trainee Kanan Jarrus, Discussion of Past Attempted Sexual Assault, Reunion, Happy Ending, Mission Fic

 **Length:** 00:36:44

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Accidental%20Roommates%20AU%20-%20part%20two_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
